


stumbling upon you

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Kira, F/F, First Dates, Knocking on Wrong Door, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's drunk ass knocks on the wrong door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stumbling upon you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/132058749767/28-allisonkira)

➸ ❀ ➸ ❀ ➸

****

Kira yawns. Really, she shouldn’t have had those drinks with Boyd. She knows alcohol only makes her sleepy if she doesn’t start with shots. She stumbles into the elevator and squints to find the button for her floor. Boyd had offered to walk her to her room, but she’d called Erica to ask to sleep over there tonight. She doesn’t feel like going home.

Honestly, since she broke up with Scott, she’s been feeling a little down. No one seems to know what to do with her, because she’s _Kira._ She’s always supposed to be happy, to be cute, to be positive. Well, she doesn’t feel very positive after breaking up with her best friend.

Granted, she’d broken up with Scott and urged him to be with Stiles - his best friend, his soul mate, and the love of his life. This afternoon, she’d run into Stiles who had stumbled over his words so awkwardly and then had blurted he’s dating Scott. It’d taken them a week. And it’s not that Kira wasn’t happy for them because she was rooting for them, but _a week?_ C’mon. She must have meant _something_ to Scott.

Boyd had spent four hours reminding her that she never loved Scott the way she should love someone. She loved him as a friend, and that was that. Boyd had also reminded her that she’d once gotten drunk a few months ago and confided that their sex life bored her. Kira would never live that one down. No sir, she would not.

She reaches Erica’s dorm room door and knocks on it, leaning against the door frame and closing her eyes. She wouldn’t be much company tonight, but she could snuggle up with her best friend and then they’ll go out for breakfast tomorrow morning to talk. By that point, she won’t feel so dizzy.

“Um, hello?” a very pretty voice comes, startling Kira. She straightens, but doesn’t entirely leave the frame because she’s not sure she can stand up properly right now. And her eyes are focusing on a _stunning_ girl.

“Holy shit, look at you,” Kira blurts. “You’re absolutely _stunning.”_

She slaps a hand over her mouth. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. The alcohol makes her small filter evaporate. The gorgeous girl laughs and fuck, of course her laugh is amazing. Her brown wavy hair seems to bouncy flawlessly with her laugh.

“Hello. You’re very cute yourself,” the girl says.

“And apparently, lost,” Kira mumbles. She feels her cheeks go red. “But I’m not sure that was much of a mistake now.”

The girl laughs again, seemingly delighted. “Hi, I’m Allison. Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? You look dizzy.”

“I may need to dig myself a hole and lie down in it,” Kira tells her, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m embarrassing myself. I’m sorry. I was looking for Erica, but I guess I wasn’t paying attention, and then you’re so pretty and I’m very, _very drunk.”_

“Come inside,” Allison says, gently guiding Kira in by her elbow. “I’ll call your friend for you.”

“You’re so sweet!” Kira says, smiling at her. “You’re giving me butterflies. No one gives me butterflies. But that might be the alcohol. I had some cheese too, and I don’t think they like each other too much.”

Allison laughs and lets her sit down on the bed. She holds out her hand and Kira gives her the cell phone from hers. She smiles at Allison, who looks ridiculously cute in her sweat pants, and then yawns again.

Allison must find Erica’s name in Kira’s contacts, because Kira vaguely hears her talking on the phone to someone a few moments later. She curls up on Allison’s bed, her head not quite reaching the pillow, and closes her eyes.

She’s just going to rest for a few minutes. That’s all.

 

➸ ❀ ➸ ❀ ➸

 

Sun hits Kira’s eyes before anything else disturbs her. She groans and rubs her face, rolling over so she can keep sleeping. Only her hand hits something solid and her eyes flash open. It takes her a minute before she recognizes the face.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Kira scrambles up and out of the bed, only pausing to steady herself. Fuck, she’s hungover. Why can’t she be like Erica? Erica never deals with hangovers. Ever.

She looks back down at the bed. Allison, the girl she met, is sleeping so gracefully on her bed. And Kira had spent the night. She covers her face, embarrassed at how _ridiculous_ she is.

Kira doesn’t have anything to grab except her boots, so she picks those up. Allison must have taken them off last night. She’s sure she wasn’t together enough to do so herself.

Her cell phone. _Shit_. Where is her cell phone?

Kira picks up a phone from the nightstand and clicks the lock button. A very cute photo of Allison with a strawberry-blonde girl appears on the screen. So not her phone and well, apparently, Allison is dating someone. Great. As if this wasn’t as bad as it is.

“You know, for such a tiny person,” Allison’s smooth voice comes again. Kira spins around to look at her. “You sure sleep like the dead. Your friend, Boyd, offered to carry you home but I said it was okay if you just stayed here. You looked so tired.”

Kira’s lips part.

Allison’s face flushes and she says, “Your phone is inside your boot. I hope you don’t mind that I slept beside you–”

“After I fell asleep in your bed? Uh, no, I don’t mind.I can’t believe that I fell asleep in your bed. I’m so sorry. I’m a complete stranger. That’s so brave of you! I could’ve been a serial killer or a–I don’t know, a murderer or something!” Kira says, panicked.

Allison laughs, sitting up. “You could’ve been, but it’s pretty hard to believe that after you started snoring like a fog horn.”

Kira’s lips part and she doesn’t think this could get any worse.

“Did you want to go out for breakfast?” Allison asks her. “Erica mentioned on the phone that you really love breakfast.”

“I–I do,” Kira mumbles. “Um. Are you sure?”

Allison shrugs. “It might be nice to know a little more about the girl who stumbled into my room at 2am and slept with me.”

Kira ducks her head. She can’t help but laugh a little. “Well, when you put it like _that_.”

“So, what’s the verdict?” Allison asks her, getting out of the bed. She stretches out her arms.

Kira smiles. “Let’s go out for breakfast.”

“Great! It’ll be the weirdest first date I’ve ever had,” Allison tells her as she walks towards a door. The bathroom, maybe? She glances back at Kira over her shoulder and says, “What will the grandchildren think?”

“That you’re the bravest woman around,” Kira answers. Allison shuts the door behind her and Kira sits down on the edge of Allison’s bed. She takes a deep breath and then covers her mouth. Oh god, she probably has terrible morning breath. She’ll have to steal some of Allison’s toothpaste and finger brush her teeth before they leave.

She grabs her phone from her boot and sees a few text messages from her friends. The last one from Erica makes her smile.

 

 **ERICA:** _I know Ally from my English class! Girl is fierce, but good soul. I suggested breakfast in the morning. DON’T FREAK OUT. Just go and and enjoy yourself if she asks :) :)_

**KIRA:** _I’m going!_

**ERICA:** _YEEEESSS! She’s HELLA HOT, KIRA._

**KIRA:** _shut up I knowww_

**ERICA:** _also, uh I hope you don’t mind but I told her that you’re demi_

**KIRA:** _um why???_

**ERICA:** _I didn’t want her to take advantage of you when you guys woke up! so she asked some Qs and I explained it all to her and advised for her to take her time ‘cause she called you cuteeee!_

**KIRA:** _SHE CALLED ME CUTE? YOU SAID WHAT?_

**ERICA:** _I love you! Yell at me later!!!_

 

“Bathroom’s all yours,” Allison says when she comes out. She smiles and says, “You look cute. Did you have a date last night?”

Kira shakes her head. “No date. If that was your lame way of asking if I’m single, well, I am.”

Allison looks amused. “Actually, your friends made that very clear to me last night. But that _was_ my lame way of confirming it.”

She groans as she heads towards the bathroom. “They’re going to be the death of me.”

“They seem nice. Besides, you should meet my friends. They can be a bit intense.”

Kira gives her a smile as she slips into the bathroom. She quickly steals some of the toothpaste. Then she washes her face, cleaning off some of her makeup from last night. She takes a deep breath and stares at her reflection.

“You can do this,” she whispers. “You can do this.”

When she walks back out into the dorm room, she’s greeted by the best smile she’s ever seen. Kira smiles back, because she has a really good feeling about this.

“Still don’t think I’m a mass murderer?”

Allison laughs again. Kira really likes her laugh, even this early in the morning when she normally wants to punch anyone in sight. “Still don’t think you’re a mass murderer. You good? Did you want to stop by your place first at all?”

“But what if _you’re_ the mass murderer and I’m leading you back to my place?” Kira asks, dramatically.

“I’m not a mass murderer. I had my chance with you last night, remember?”

“Right, so I guess we both check out,” Kira says, grinning.

Allison laughs harder at this. Before she opens the dorm door though, she holds out her hand in a small offer. Kira looks down at it, surprised. “Listen, Erica told me that I should take it slow with you because you’re…demi, right? But um, I’d like to hold your hand. If that’s okay with–”

Kira slips her hand into Allison’s and beams at her. “That’s okay with me. But just so you know, it’s entirely likely that I spent all my cash on drinks last night and I’m going to have to get the tab next time.”

Allison grins at her as she opens the door for Kira. “I like that you’re already thinking ahead.”

Kira ducks her head, blushing. Yeah, she has a really good feeling about this.

  


➸ ❀ ➸ ❀ ➸

  


“ _Man, Grandma Ally is so cool!”_

“ _I wouldn’t have let you sleep in my bed. I like it all to myself. I’m not sharing when I grow up.”_

_Kira glances at Allison and raises an eyebrow. “You hear that? This little piggy is going to be a bed hog.”_

“ _Just like you!” Allison says, laughing. Kira reaches out for her hand and smiles._

  


➸ ❀ ➸ ❀ ➸

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
